


If Time Could Stand Still

by xtracheesy



Series: It's Been A Long Day At Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, That's it, lets gooooooooooo, you're both tired and coffee is less important than fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: Soldier is having a hard time and you decide to help make him feel better :)Gender of reader is never specified! Enjoy!
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Series: It's Been A Long Day At Overwatch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624387
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	If Time Could Stand Still

You turn over in your bed and immediately regret it, as the sun has peaked over the mountains in the distance outside your window. You officially got zero sleep last night. You reach up and rub your eyes, yawning. Athena notices your movement and gently turns your room lights on.

“Good morning, it’s 5:24 A.M. I’ve started some coffee in the break room for you,” She says over the intercom. 

You shove the covers off and stumble to your door, still in your pajamas. Luckily the break room is just adjacent to everyone’s bedrooms, so it’s not that far of a walk. You don’t even notice the other person standing at the counter as you reach for your mug on the shelf in front of you. 

You reach for the coffee pot to pour when they speak, causing you to jump and almost drop the pot.

“It’s decaf.” He says. 

You look over, eyes still groggy, to see Soldier: 76 slumped over beside you. He looks absolutely defeated, still in his clothes from yesterday. You decide that the warmth of the beverage is more important at the moment than the drink itself and pour it anyways.

“You didn’t sleep either?” You ask.

“Sleep is for the dead.” He grumbles back.

You wrap your hands around the mug and hum with appreciation. If time could stand still, it would be right now while you were holding a warm cup of coffee. You sigh, half with exasperation and half with content, and when you open your eyes Soldier is still standing beside you. He turns his head quickly as if he wasn’t watching you from behind that mask.

You chuckle. “I’ll make us some real stuff.” 

You reach up into the cabinet and grab the blue can of coffee and a filter, and set it on the counter while you pour out the decaf. He watches intently from beside you as if studying your hand movements, the way you scoop the coffee and pour the water carefully on the side of the machine, and eventually press the start button.

When you’re done, you turn your back to the counter and lean against it.

“Thanks,” He says. 

“Doin’ okay?” You ask, your arms folded across your chest.

He hums in response.

“Yeah, me too.” You respond, and he chuckles a little bit. 

He reaches for the coffee pot and pours himself a new cup. Without hesitation, he reaches up and unclips his mask, and you turn away immediately to avoid seeing his face. You can hear him lift the mug to his lips and sip on the fresh brew. 

He groans with pleasure. “That’s better.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” You ask, mind still on the fact that he’s the only other one who didn’t sleep last night.

“Hm?” 

Without looking up, you turn around and hug him from behind, your face pressed against the red “76” printed on the back of the leather jacket. It takes him a second to soften to your touch, but when he does he grabs your hands and pulls on them. Thinking you’ve overstepped your boundaries, you try to pull away but he doesn’t let you. He turns around hugs you back.

His arms perfectly wrap around your torso and engulf you, and you swear if you didn’t have anything better to do you could fall asleep right here. You’re almost sad when he pulls away. You totally forget that he doesn’t have his mask on, and you almost jump when his piercing blue eyes meet yours. 

“Thanks, I didn’t know I needed that.” He smiles and it makes your heart jump. You look away, and when you reach up to brush your hair out of your face you can feel how hot your cheeks are. He checks the watch on his wrist. “You know, we’ve got a few hours until our meeting.”

Now it’s your turn to act confused. “Hm?”

“I’ll be the big spoon. C’mon,” He grabs your hand and both of you leave the coffee behind as he takes you back to his room. The door slides open and as you step inside you see how bare his room is. There are marks on the walls where things used to be but are no longer there, the only thing that remains is a few photos and some paperwork. His gun sits up against the wall beside his bed.

He leads you to the bed and lies down, mask still off, and pats beside him. “Only if you want.”

You smile and climb in beside him, resting your face on his warm chest. He wraps his arms around you and you change your mind. If time could stand still, it would be right now while you’re completely wrapped and protected from everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is becoming a series - it's happening!!! Who do you want fluff with next?


End file.
